yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Beatrice"The Embodiment of Destruction"
Appearance Beatrice has Long flowing Black Hair and Yellow Eyes with slit pupils and has a very nice figure, she also has white horns which protrude from the sides of her head which can extend or shorten at will her skin tone is similar to that light tan color and is very clean with no sighs of anytype of pocketmark, or acne Beatrice is not very tall well at least she choose not to be as she remains in a form that only stands 5'3 and she light only weighting around a hundred forty to fiffty pounds. Though she can look very sweet at times she can also been seen as extremely intimidating or as others say Insane albedo.jpg albedo_2__overlord_render__by_princedork-d92c0ns.png albedo_of_overlord_by_iexelci-d97p234.jpg AlbedoChar.png c4867ff4f103c926e580ed681d081169672b0606_hq.jpg CMRzniwUcAAP6sg.jpg DamJOP2.jpg H2953_____________overlord____________________________31832.jpg maxresdefaulthg.jpg overlord_albedo_anime_artwork_hd_by_corphish2-d97us14.jpg overlord_albedo_by_gtun-d90z7aa.jpg overlord-albedo-comptiq-scan.jpg Behavior/Personality Betrice is a very smart and cunning being to say the least everything she does or doesn't do is for some alternative reason even the smallest things she paying attention to, She's also very outgoing and outspoken and doesn't hold her tongue nor does she care if she offends you in fact if she knows the person is offended she might just keep offending them as it'd become amusing to her, betrice simply seeks to have fun but not only that she also seeks someone to spend her enternity with not caring rather its male or female and she's quite the preverted women taking an interest in her great grandson Akira fully aware that he's Kin to her, Beatrice for the most part is realitively Harmless however should one go causally mouthing off to her or challegeing her she completely shift into another person almost and she'd become rather serious and would have to teach them their place beneath her someone challenging her she become over joyed with the thought that someone actually challenged her and she immedatily would start fighting and is prone to going overboard, Beatrice carrys an aura of what could only be discribed as royalty well more like godlyhood even well she's acting like a child as usual. Chaotic Evil A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Freeloader Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Street fighting) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) '''Chi Base (Optional) Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Satsui no Hadou The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the'Dark Hadou' (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Abilities Sapient Beings Creation-The user can create beings of actual sentience and a sense of will to act on their behalf or on their own sense of given intelligence. This ability allows the user to populate an entire area with beings with their own sense of recognition and spirit. Ragnarok-The user can destroy everything. From concepts of boundaries and causation, to studies like metaphysics and science. One could even remove irrational "concepts" like the very fabric of nothingness itself. Users of this ability will plunge upon the unknown, Seeing as how everything of our understanding has been eliminated. Destruction-Users with this unlimited power can destroy anything, everything and everyone, beginning with entire areas, buildings, cities, countries, states, continents, worlds, planets, dimensions, inter-dimensions, parallel worlds, solar systems, suns, stars, star systems, whole entire galaxies nebulas and universes and even abstract concepts and/or natural forces/laws. Cosmic and high-level possessors of this immeasurably limitless god-like ability can literally go beyond space-time itself, thus wiping out and destroying all that exists in the entire universe and way beyond. Destructive Energy Manipulation-User can create, shape and manipulate destructive energy, capable of destroying anything without leaving a single trace. Destruction Empowerment-Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by destruction, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from destruction or even slow or stop aging. 'Weapon of Choice' Unknown Allies/Enemies unknown 'Background' too be written.... Peak Human System *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Wisdom 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have participated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji